black_ionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shousan Oramano
Shousan Oramano Shousan Oramano or Shou is a young man cast from society. He is the supposed last of the Oramano clan, the black blood of the Oramano running through his veins. He is a prideful man who is clad in a shroud of mystery though gives off an air of fear. Many people are wary of him,fearing him. He has a deep fascination with wolves going so far as to visit them when he isn't out doing odd jobs. He meets another young man by the name of Kuya who seems to be a bit odd to him but for some reason feels they are similar. This giving birth to a partner ship that could change the course of events as we know it within young Shousan and Kuya beyond anything either of them could fathom. Appearance Shousan appears as a dark skinned young man,wearing his hair in braids. He has a piercing or two above his left brow and is almost always dawning a blindfold though he is not blind. The clothes he wears varies,always sporting comfortable clothes that he can easily maneuver in should he be thrust into an unexpected brawl or even a fight he foresees coming. He also has a goatee that he keeps trimmed cleanly and a scar across his face. Where the scar came from his a mystery even to Shou himself,part of his memory being blocked. Personality Shousan is a man of pride,and adheres to a certain code of honor that he holds himself to. He believes in honesty though do not let that fool you. He is also cold crafty and ruthless when required. He is a mysterious person,that will protect the things that are dearest to him. Sol Shou sol was at first seen green,making him an earth user. He was also seen able to easily manipulate the earth,however later on his sol comes out appearing a mixture of green and black. It is unknown what this means,though was hinted that he may posses a dual sol that of earth and that of dark. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Shousan is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Stealth/Speed: Shousan's speed is truly inhuman and one of his strongest features. Able to travel long distances in the shortest of time,when he moves no sound is heard and only a blur can be seen to the trained eye as he dashes from one spot to another. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Growing up on his own Shousan had to learn to defend himself,constantly being thrust into battles from street gangs. His physical strength is way above ordinary able. At one point he took up martial arts for a period of time. Making his hands even more lethal. Master Tactician: Shousan is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns exposing their weaknesses. Enhanced Durability: Shousan has shown to be a very resilient fighter, able to continue fighting effectively and even ignore serious injuries to the point he seems unfazed by them. Lycanthropy: Shousan is capable of taking the form of a wolf like creature. Growing fur razor claws piercing fangs and a tail. His physique is highly increased and strengthened his strength and speed multiplied a hundred fold. His eyes able to see through darkness his hearing and sense of smell heightened. Earth Controll: He is capable of manipulating the earth levitating large boulders causing massive quakes crumbling the ground beneath his foes. He is constantly honing his control over his element.